Those Nights, That Girl: A Pokemon SunMoon Two-shot
by Saikou210
Summary: A drabble of Sun/Lillie Shipping. It takes place in Sun and Lusamine POV. Read more to find out. Romance between 2 14-year-olds because I think that's how old they are in game. Besides that, have fun, and I hope you enjoy this short fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I decided to do something I have wanted to do for a long while. I am finally going to write my Lillie/Player drabble two-shot because I think that it is just cute. Also, I just love Lillie's Character. I am sorry if this has been done before, but I want to do it, so screw it! Both scenes from this story are reflected in game, just with a POV.**

I am a simple line. Don't mind me

 **Melemele Island**

Player's POV

What's going through my head? I just moved here, yet I feel strangely at home, almost like I'm meant to be here. I already met Professor Kukui, and now he's taking me to see this guy named Hala. Kukui called him Kahuhu or something like that. Whatever. I just can't wait to begin my journey! I heard a lot about Alola before we moved from Kanto. I know I love it on Melemele already. Maybe I can make it even more fun!

*Scream*

Did you hear that? It sounded like a kid screaming.

*1 minute later*

"Hey! Are you alright?" Is what I managed to say before I saw her. That girl. I have no idea what her name was, or what she did here, but I did not care at that moment. Her blond hair, her emerald eyes, and even just the way that she positioned herself made me weak. I knew right then that I had to help her.

"Nebby's falliing in the river!" She said. I assumed it was a pokemon, so I did probably the worst thing ever. I jumped straight down, not caring what anyone else wound think because I'm doing it for her. I sound like such a romantic right now. Who cares? All I want to do is save her pokemon so I can have her be happy with me. I see a purplish blob, which is most likely it, so I managed to nosedive further to catch up to it. I got it. I have no idea what it is, but I got it. However, I might be lost forever after this. Meh. Who cares? I did this for her. However, just as I came to accept it, I felt a pair of hands? No, talons gripping me, carrying me and this pokemon up. I turned and saw a black pokemon with yellow. wood-like wings and an orange crest on its face. I thanked it, and it responded by giving me a strange ring-like rock of some kind. Maybe I should take it to Kukui. No matter. I just saw her face again, this time elated with joy. Before I knew it, she was telling Nebby to get back in the bag for some reason before embracing me tightly, crying into my shoulder. I wish that could have been forever. I had no idea how much it meant to her. And she has no idea how much she means to me.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that my name is Lillie, Professor Kukui's assistant." Lillie. So that was the name of the angel right in front of me. I know people have some traveling companions at times, so maybe I'll get to be with her more, especially with her being the Professor's assistant. The last thing I remember before sleeping was her taking me to the festival. The rest was a Blur. The next day, however, I woke up on a bed below hers. That might have been good or bad. Also, I had that ring around my wrist and a fiery cat next to me. I instantly knew that it was my pokemon, and that I would love and care for it forever. Maybe she'll like me. Maybe she won't, but Who cares?! I like her, and that's all that I know.

I am just a simple line, one who ships this hard.

 **The next day**

Wow. What's happened? Yesterday was a rush. I beat the Trainer's school challenge, then beat the trial captain and cleared his challenge as well. I have no idea how I could do it, but I guess a Raticate, especially since it was dual-type Dark/Normal would be easy if you had a pikipek with rock smash like I did. Either way, I could see the happiness on her face, as well as my friend Hau's. For now, they are both close friends to me, but I can tell that Hau knows what I feel. I just see it in his smile whenever we're around her. Later, I found out that I had to face the Kahuna, Hala, who was also Hau's Grandfather. I heard what Hau told me about him, especially that he could be ruthless in the battle arena. At least I have my Pikipek, Grubbin, Slowpoke, and Litten. I know those three have this. Today, I face him. I need to do this to advance my journey and to get stronger. I need to get stronger for her, the one I like. Maybe I will soon get a chance, but for now, I have to think that I have none. I need to give myself that motivation. With that being said, I need to face Hala now. It's time to see how much stronger I need to be for her. For the love that I have. For the one I want. I am smart enough to send out my newly-caught Slowpoke out first, because I know that Psychic beats fighting, and he needs the experience.

Two battles later, I defeated him, my pikipek and litten evolved, and I got a seed of hope in the squeezing hug that Lillie gave me. Maybe later I will have a chance. Until then, Off to Akala Island!

I am just a line, one who wants this story to be loved.

 **Later, on Aether Foundation Island**

Lusamine POV

Hello, have you seen a pokemon that looks like a purple blob of gas? That is mine, and it was stolen by my daughter. Oh well, at least I have my son controlled, however indirectly. However, he stole my other project! Who do they think they are?! After all, I birthed them. They were born (Naked and the rest is drag [All rights to RuPaul #Superfan]) under the knowledge that I was their mother and that I was to be obeyed. However, when Mohn left us, Everything turned bad. My daughter Lillie and her brother turned on me, thinking that I went crazy for some reason. I'm not crazy for looking for my lost husband, even if it is for 5 years and counting. Oh well. I might as well see how she is doing. I heard from one of my spies that she found a boy who clearly loves her. Oh well. I can't wait until I face him to have him prove himself to her and to make her realize what he would do to save her.

 _End Chapter 1_

 **So what did you think? Enough drabble, or should I send more? Also, Lusamine is not truly evil in this story, no matter what Sun thinks. Also, yes, I am basing the team off of my own because I loved it. That being said and Done, Next time will be a flashback to Akala and Ula'Ula Island with drabble about how amazing Lillie is and how beautiful she looks with her Z-Powered form, as well as Sun's battle with Lusamine and his confession. Thanks for reading! This will be the only thing posted until July 10 at the least. I am on vacation and was hit with sudden inspiration, which is why I am writing right now. See you later! Read, Review, Follow, and Fav please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOD! I'm back! It's been ages guys! I'm gonna finish this story first, then move on to the betrayal fic. Thank you so much for waiting and staying loyal! This part starts after Sun beats Guzma.**

 **Those Nights, That Girl Chapter 2: Finale**

 _Sun POV_

She's all I could think about for the next two parts of my Journey. I got a Magnemite before I left Melemele in Hau'oli city, so on Akala Island I had 5 pokemon on my team! I faced many strong opponents, like Lana, Kiawe, Mallow, and their totems before facing my hardest challenge. I actually lost to Kahuwha Olivia and her Lycanroc once before using a Greninja I found in my PC to beat her. She was actually really nice though! She took us to Ula'Ula Island, where I beat Sophocles and Acerola's trials. I had to beat Team Skull in Po Town, and when I reached Guzma, he actually seemed to take an interest in me. Fortunately, Incineroar and Toucannon were all I needed to destroy his team. Thank god for Beak Blast am I right? However, I still feel like I'm missing something… Wait! Where's Lillie?!

* * *

 _Lusamine POV_

Aether Foundation Island

"Tick Tock little boy." I met him after he finished Akala Island's trials. How nice of him to come here where I could evaluate him… after all, I am the mother of his beloved, but he doesn't know that yet. Now all I have to do is let Faba take care of my brat and his friend so that the boy can meet me here. Alone. Of course Guzma might be able to have his fun too...

* * *

 _Sun POV_

Aether House

They have her. They have my Lillie! Wait a second, when did she become "My" Lillie? Doesn't matter. She is now. And they are gonna pay! Wait… if I just stopped Team Skull, who would take her? Uh-oh, Gladion, my friend who I met on Akala Island, looks like he knows and it doesn't look good.

"Aether," he says. He says Miss Lusamine has her. Why would Lusamine have her except if Lillie were… no. That shouldn't be it. They can't be sisters! Lusamine's 40 years o… and then it hits me. Lillie is Lusamine's DAUGHTER! I'm not dumb, so I won't mention that I know this to Hau or to Gladion, who I know must be Lillie's brother (I mean after all, he's always trying to protect her). All we have to do is get to Aether Paradise and save her! After all, it can't be that bad, can it?

* * *

3 hours later

I was wrong. It's worse. I just had to fight Faba twice (after fighting the Kahupa right before leaving Ula'Ula) along with 2 skull grunts before rematching Guzma and winning. I can't seem to catch a break. However, I can now see the one reason I'm here. "LILLIE!"

"Sun!" she cries. She looks like she's about to burst into tears at any moment. I have to be quick before Lusamine notices me.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Another disobedient brat who won't listen to the adults in his life, that's who. I knew you'd fall into my trap. If you want to save Lillie, you'll have to beat me first. Clefable GO!"

And it went from worse to hell. I have to beat Lillie's mother in front of Lillie just to be able to see her again. The things I'll do for her. "Magneton, Flash Cannon." Thankfully it responds and I just happen to One-hit KO her Clefable. Things go similarly for her other pokemon just because of how strong mine are. However, I feel like that's not it. I was right. "Go Nihilego!" she cries. I'm shocked. I didn't know she had it. I send out pokemon after pokemon trying to figure out its weakness. In the end, I have to send out my trusty incineroar. "Incineroar, let's do it." I start to feel the energy around me, building the Z-Power within. I have to do this for her. For LILLIE! "THIS IS IT! INCINEROAR USE MALICIOUS MOONSAULT!" It works. Nihilego is down. We have to get out of here with Nebby before Lusamine takes it any further. I grab Lillie and the cage before making it out of the room and onto the bed with her. As I lay her down, I see her face closer than ever before. I know now that I don't want to spend a day of my life without her. I know that I love her.

* * *

The Next Day

Wow, today was eventful! First I got to see Lillie in a new, gorgeous outfit, making her look even better! Then, went to Poni Island and faced the KAHUNA of that island (I finally got it right)! I now have to search for the Moon Flute on Exeggutor Island. Thank God it's just me and Lillie there. I can't wait to find it. What's this? It's starting to rain! I guess I have to find a cave for us. I might just be able to finally tell her. Tell her why I do all of this for her. I finally found a cave, and it only took me five minutes! Well, maybe I can tell her there. But before I open my mouth to speak to her, she starts doing something weird even for her! She leans in and starts whispering "Thank you" in my ear. After she's done, she still looks like she's really nervous, so I do the only thing I can. I start to tell her. "Lillie? I have something to tell you."

"What is it Sun?" She says, so innocently and angelically that my heart starts singing praises of joy.

"I… I think I'm falling in love with you."

"..."

"..."

"Me too…"

At that moment, I seized the opportunity. I took her by the waist and pulled her in. I leaned in and i felt the most magical sensation in the world. It felt like I was exposed to Arceus itself when my lips touched hers. And there we stayed for many minutes, but it felt like forever. I guess I owe it all to those nights and that girl.


End file.
